014
9:13:51 PM Canto: Okay. Last session you guys went to a nice club, which was invaded by a jealous/insane airbender. 9:14:17 PM Canto: After subduing him, you guys went on to another club for some more uninterrupted debauchery. 9:14:43 PM Canto: The second club was not invaded. 9:15:56 PM Josie: Josie probably let Howard drive her home. 9:16:35 PM Canto: Over teh course of the evening, you guys and Howard filled Rafe in and brought him up to speed. 9:17:01 PM Rafe: Rafe seems much more excited about the whole thing than Hank did. 9:18:33 PM Canto: So in addition to wanting Rafe as an actor, he wants Rafe on his little field team. You ladies need a man around! How else will people know who to address! 9:19:50 PM Josie: Josie will make damn sure they address her. One way or another. 9:21:36 PM Ella: Ella does not care, one way or another. She seems to be too busy with being a goof. 9:21:59 PM Rafe: Rafe is your man! (Deal with it.) 9:22:33 PM Canto: So, the next morning rolls around. 9:23:15 PM Josie: Josie will turn up at work well-dressed and beautifully coifed, as usual. 9:23:49 PM Rafe: Rafe showed up at their hotel to ride along with them. 9:24:05 PM | Edited 9:24:55 PM Ella: Ella is up at her usual time, and goes back to browsing the chapterhouse library, if nothing happens. 9:24:26 PM Canto: Are you heading into the chapterhouse, then? Howard has business business to get back to. 9:25:28 PM Rafe: If that's what they're doing! (Rafe's the new guy-- go with the flow) 9:25:32 PM Josie: Josie just goes to the chapterhouse. 9:27:38 PM Canto: You learn that there were three other similar incidents that happened across the city. Two men and one woman, all undiscovered empowered people, apparently went nuts. 9:29:22 PM Josie: ... we have to work out a way to find these people before they come into contact with these holes in reality. 9:30:01 PM Rafe: Do you have any ideas? If *they* don't know, it's not likely we'll be able to just ask. 9:31:06 PM Canto: You do, however learn that strings have been pulled and the Old North Church has been closed to the public due to a gas leak. 9:31:32 PM Canto: Theo isn't around when you roll into the chapterhouse, but Anya meets you guys. 9:31:44 PM Ella: Hi! 9:32:21 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles and bows a little. "A pleasure to meet you again, Anya the Zmeya." 9:32:31 PM Josie: Good morning, Anya. 9:32:44 PM Josie: Is there a reliable method of finding people like us? 9:34:30 PM Canto: Anya: Not really. Not without some celestial event that makes you all glow in the eyes of the oracles. 9:35:00 PM Josie: ... did we glow? 9:35:18 PM Josie: Is there an after effect that might be made visible somehow? Perhaps with a magical gadget? .... where's Theo? 9:35:20 PM Rafe: Don't you always, Dr. Black? 9:35:59 PM Canto: Anya: Theo is out hunting his necromancer. When we took control of the church, the old priest that was tehre went to ground. 9:37:17 PM Josie: Josie smiles at Rafe. 9:37:34 PM Canto: Anya: There was another argument earlier. Fortunada wanted him to oversee the team at the church. Prometheus refused. 9:37:36 PM Josie: Only with the souls of my enemies that I've collected. 9:37:45 PM Josie: ... wait, wait wait. 9:37:51 PM Josie: He's out there hunting a necromancer *alone*? 9:37:58 PM Josie: ... I don't suppose you could set him on fire for me. 9:38:30 PM Canto: Anya shrugs. "He can handle a necromancer. It is finding him that is the hard part." 9:38:37 PM Rafe: Is he not capable enough? 9:40:48 PM Josie: No one should be out there alone. 9:41:05 PM Josie: ... technically he's not ... really part of our team, though. 9:41:37 PM Rafe: He works here, right? 9:41:37 PM Josie: From now on, we work in pairs or threes unless there's a very good reason not to. 9:41:55 PM Josie: Among other things, that'll mean if we go crazy suddenly our partners might be able to subdue us, or at least run away. 9:42:01 PM Canto: Anya smiles. "Did you receive a promotion?" 9:42:17 PM Rafe: Rafe grins slightly. 9:42:30 PM Canto: Anya: Besides, he is not alone. Mr. Quentin went with him. 9:42:43 PM Josie: Oh, good. 9:43:03 PM Josie: ... that man's mind was not a pleasant thing. 9:43:19 PM Rafe: Mr. Quentin's? 9:43:35 PM Josie: Oh no, I haven't been inside Mr. Quentin's. 9:43:38 PM Josie: The wind man. 9:44:20 PM Rafe: I'll have to warn you... you go in my head, you might never want to come out. 9:44:48 PM Josie: That's what they all say. 9:46:39 PM Rafe: So... what do we do here? 9:47:47 PM Canto: Anya: Fortunada asked me to pass on a message before he retired for the day. He wants you to go to the church and check on the team we sent there. 9:48:25 PM Josie: All right. 9:49:15 PM Canto: Anya: Render any assistance they might need. Maybe look around the neighborhood and see if anything is amiss. 9:49:41 PM Rafe: Sounds easy enough. 9:50:14 PM Josie: I'll drive. 9:50:36 PM Josie: Josie holds up her keys. 9:50:55 PM Rafe: If you like. Otherwise I can. 9:51:11 PM Josie: I'm good at it. 9:52:11 PM Canto: So you head out to the church? Unless tehre's any other business you have at the Chapterhouse. 9:52:17 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "I'm sure." 9:52:45 PM Josie: Josie does! And she does drive. 9:53:26 PM Ella: Ella puts her book back in its place and scrambles into an open seat in the car. 9:54:16 PM Josie: Josie still drives like a precision racecar driver. 9:55:29 PM Canto: You head to the Old North Church then. 9:56:04 PM Josie: Josie does! And she *is* a good driver. 9:56:25 PM Rafe: Rafe seems to enjoy the trip! 9:57:53 PM Josie: Josie slides into the best parking spot available and doesn't even have to adjust, before hopping out of the car. 9:58:01 PM Josie: ... is it going to bother you if I talk in your head? 9:58:35 PM Rafe: Depends on what you say. 9:58:38 PM Ella: Ella scrambles out of the car. 9:58:43 PM Canto: You arrive at the church. There are a couple of cars parked, but there's not much going on. There's anotice on the door that says the place has been shut down temporarily due to safety concerns. 9:59:25 PM Josie: Mmm, good answer. 9:59:41 PM Josie: Should we walk around the block first? 10:00:04 PM Rafe: I'm still new here. I'll follow your lead for now. 10:00:44 PM Ella: Yeh, scouting about seems like a good idea. 10:01:29 PM Josie: All right. 10:01:53 PM Josie: Josie takes Ella's arm and starts walkin'! 10:02:17 PM Canto: How are you all dressed, anyway? 10:02:51 PM Rafe: Rafe is dapper, wearing a very nice suit and hat that are in style. 10:03:30 PM Ella: Ella is dressed warmly, with her hair *barely* stuffed into a hat. A few ringlets have escaped, however. 10:03:52 PM Josie: Josie is wearing a pretty sapphire suit, with a fashionable hat. 10:04:00 PM Rafe: (also with coat, scarf, and gloves since it's really cold, I suppose) 10:04:27 PM Canto: It's December in Boston, yeah, it's cold. 10:06:27 PM Canto: The neighborhood seems pretty normal! Lot of brownstone buildings and apartments. There's a bar a couple of blocks away, and a diner. 10:06:30 PM Josie: Josie has a different coat on today. It's white. 10:08:03 PM Rafe: Beautiful day today. 10:08:20 PM Josie: I think it's going to snow. 10:09:11 PM Rafe: Even better. 10:11:40 PM Canto: But otherwise the neighborhood looks normal! 10:12:02 PM Josie: I think Howard might be right in liking California better. 10:12:27 PM Rafe: Do you? I haven't been to California. 10:12:54 PM Rafe: Have either of you spent much time up here in New England? 10:13:07 PM Josie: Quite a bit. 10:13:14 PM Ella: Not much. 10:13:17 PM Josie: ... it's just the church. Let's go in. 10:13:33 PM Rafe: Right to business then. 10:14:01 PM Ella: Adventure! 10:14:48 PM Canto: The door is unlocked. 10:15:26 PM Rafe: Rafe will open it! 10:16:25 PM Canto: You're met by Tabitha, the firestarter that Hank danced with the other night. 10:16:38 PM Josie: Josie smiles at her. "Weren't you at the dance?" 10:16:42 PM Ella: Hi! 10:17:21 PM Canto: Tabitha smiles. "Yes. Tabitha Smith." 10:17:31 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles at her. "Good morning." 10:17:52 PM Canto: She smiles at Rafe. "I don't recognize you." 10:18:41 PM Rafe: Rafe turns on the high-wattage smile. "Rafe Windsor. I'm new, but it's a pleasure to meet you." 10:18:50 PM Josie: He's a charmer. Watch out. 10:19:11 PM Canto: She chuckles. "I can tell. Are you here to check up on us?" 10:20:56 PM Rafe: Something along those lines. 10:20:58 PM Josie: And offer any help we can. 10:21:22 PM Ella: So, how are things on your end? 10:23:15 PM Canto: Tabitha: Well, we have a ward up around the tear, which seems to work to block most of the energy it's generating. I'm not much in the way of spellcasting, so I've taken it upon myself to toss the priest's office. 10:24:08 PM Rafe: Did you find anything fun? 10:25:30 PM Canto: Tabitha: Nothing terribly interesting. Actually, I'm going to go check on the guys int he steeple if you want to take over rooting through his office. 10:25:41 PM Josie: Happy to. 10:28:55 PM Canto: Tabitha smiles! She leads you to the small office. 10:29:49 PM Josie: Josie looks up. 10:32:38 PM | Edited 10:32:59 PM Ella: Ella looks down, checking the underside of whatever table-like space-occupier/paper holder the guy had, the undersides of any drawers, and also looks under any decorative items/behind wall hangings and clocks. 10:33:00 PM Canto: Tabitha leaves you to it! 10:33:33 PM Josie: Josie searches. 10:33:34 PM Ella: I found some dust! 10:33:43 PM Ella: And gum. Ew. 10:33:53 PM Rafe: Rafe will pull out some of the furniture to look behind it. 10:33:58 PM Rafe: What are we looking for? 10:34:23 PM Josie: Aberrations. 10:34:32 PM Ella: Documents, trinkets, who knows? 10:35:16 PM Ella: Although, I doubt the guy would write anything incriminating down, if he's smart. 10:35:52 PM Ella: Maybe in a different language, or filtered through a cypher... 10:37:33 PM Josie: Josie searches. 10:38:02 PM Canto: Ella finds some loose floorboards under a very nice rug, under the desk chair. 10:38:08 PM Rafe: Rafe continues looking... particularly for dents, scratches, frayed edges, or anything else that looks like it might be hiding. 10:39:07 PM Ella: Ooh. 10:39:27 PM Ella: Ella attempts to pry up one of the floorboards. 10:39:35 PM Ella: Neerg... 10:39:55 PM Rafe: Allow me, Miss Burke. 10:40:07 PM Ella: Ok then. 10:40:17 PM Ella: Ella stands aside. 10:40:21 PM Rafe: Rafe attempts to lift the boards (without shifting at first) 10:41:18 PM Canto: It's not terribly hard. You find a spot in under the floor that contains an old wooden box. 10:41:34 PM Rafe: Rafe pulls it out and places it on the desk. 10:42:09 PM | Edited 10:42:51 PM Ella: Ella crouches behind the desk, with her head at about desktop-height, and pokes it curiously. 10:42:23 PM Canto: There are some weird symbols on the cover of the box. 10:44:16 PM Rafe: Well... shall we open it or find someone magical first? 10:45:04 PM Josie: We're magical. 10:45:10 PM Josie: ... but we're inexperienced. 10:45:16 PM Josie: We should probably find someone. 10:45:37 PM Rafe: I can go look for Miss Smith. 10:45:47 PM Ella: As much as I want to, opening that thing without checkin' for magical residue could be an easy way to get splattered on the wall. 10:45:53 PM Josie: Whatever will we do without you. 10:45:57 PM Josie: Thanks, Rafe. 10:45:59 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:46:17 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Hopefully not too much. I'll be back momentarily." 10:46:29 PM Rafe: Rafe walks out to go seek the steeple! 10:46:43 PM Ella: CAREFUL ON THE STAIRS! 10:46:54 PM Josie: I like him. Oh, yes. No need to shout. 10:47:09 PM Josie: Josie says in Rafe's head: Be careful on the stairs, they'll collapse if more than one person is on them at a time. 10:47:44 PM Josie: Josie examines the box more closely. 10:48:03 PM Josie: Those are Norse runes. It might be evidence of Thule involvement--or simply somebody Scandinavian. 10:50:37 PM Ella: It is possible the guys who killed Davey were trying to pin blame on Thule, and Thule are just a bunch of unscrupulous grumps, but not inherently hostile. Pushy and manipulative, sure. 10:50:56 PM Josie: Good point. 10:51:14 PM Josie: ... It's just their association with Herr HItler that's prejudicing me, I suppose. 10:51:58 PM Ella: Yeah, that's not gonna earn them any confidence. 10:53:21 PM Josie: My friends in Germany haven't written me for ages. 10:55:18 PM Ella: That's worrying. 10:56:14 PM Josie: Yes. I don't know what's going on over there; I'm not sure anyone does. 11:00:07 PM Josie: ... are you going to do your past-life regression soon? 11:01:03 PM Ella: Yeh. I figure I might as well get the awkwardness over with. Besides, who knows what I'll learn! 11:01:14 PM Ella: Like knitting! 11:01:28 PM Ella: I could never get the hang of that. 11:02:14 PM Josie: ... me either. 11:02:37 PM Josie: I'm hopeless at crochet too. And I *can* sew on a button but that's about it. 11:02:49 PM Josie: I did my regression and.... 11:03:12 PM Josie: I didn't really realize how lonely I was before. It never bothered me. 11:05:29 PM Ella: Ah. I guess you have to *have* something first to feel its loss. 11:06:23 PM Josie: Exactly. 11:06:47 PM Josie: I don't like being alone anymore. 11:08:18 PM Ella: Ella grins mischievously. "Well, we can get you fifty-something cats when you get back to California." 11:08:37 PM | Edited 11:08:47 PM Ella: I'm sure you can take care of the other part on your own, too. 11:08:41 PM Ella: ^_^ 11:08:43 PM Josie: I'd need a bigger house. 11:08:50 PM Josie: Josie appears to be totally serious. 11:09:10 PM Ella: Yeh, that's true. 11:09:17 PM Ella: Maybe five cats. 11:09:21 PM | Edited 11:09:28 PM Ella: Or three. 11:09:36 PM Ella: Three is a nice number. 11:10:16 PM Josie: I could start with three. Oh, I *like* that idea so much. 11:10:31 PM Josie: In the previous life I had lots of people to help with the cats. 11:12:05 PM Ella: I'll help! We can teach them tricks! Like Fluffy the Lion! 11:12:25 PM Ella: ...Except Fluffy was a big ol' sheepdog. 11:12:32 PM Ella: Not a lion at all... 11:13:09 PM Josie: Our cats didn't do tricks, exactly. 11:13:17 PM Josie: They were as smart as humans, though. Well, some of them. 11:13:28 PM Josie: Sandstorm was always a bit of an idiot. 11:14:36 PM | Edited 11:14:38 PM Rafe: Rafe walks in. "Never fear, ladies! I have returned." 11:15:04 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:15:08 PM Josie: Or there's always Rafe. 11:15:23 PM Ella: Heh. 11:15:29 PM Canto: Rafe is followed by a mousy looking guy with thinning brown hair. 11:15:32 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles at her, completely unaware of the topic. 11:15:41 PM Rafe: This is my new friend, Jacob Kent. 11:16:08 PM Ella: Hi! 11:16:38 PM Josie: Good morning, Mr. Kent. 11:17:06 PM Canto: Jacob: So, apparently you found something? 11:17:28 PM Rafe: Hidden under the floorboards here. Miss Burke found them. 11:18:26 PM Josie: Josie shows him the box. 11:18:29 PM Josie: They have Norse runes. 11:18:50 PM Canto: Jacob: And you're concerned it might be enchanted or something? 11:19:07 PM Ella: Exactly. 11:20:18 PM Ella: Specifically with a trappy sort of enchantment that turns nosy people into a jelly-like residue on the ceiling. 11:20:25 PM Josie: Summon demons, open holes to hell. 11:20:30 PM Josie: The usual. 11:20:52 PM Rafe: Not to mention messing up our pretty clothes and faces. 11:21:36 PM Canto: Jacob looks it over. "It's not magical." 11:22:15 PM Ella: Ah. 11:22:27 PM Josie: Josie tries to open it. 11:22:35 PM Ella: Thanks. Sorry 'bout that. 11:22:37 PM Rafe: Well thanks for taking the time to come down here. 11:22:45 PM Canto: Jacob: No worries. I'd better get back, though. 11:22:46 PM Josie: I've never minded getting a bit messy... 11:22:48 PM Canto: He leaves! 11:22:52 PM Josie: Thank you, Mr. Kent. 11:23:42 PM Canto: The box contains a journal and an old mirror with an elaborate frame done in gold. 11:24:27 PM Rafe: Rafe takes the mirror and looks into it, checking his hair for good measure. 11:24:55 PM Josie: Josie reads the book. 11:25:03 PM Josie: Josie is glad she isn't in Call of Cthulhu. 11:29:11 PM Rafe: Rafe will also examine the frame and look at the back. 11:29:58 PM Ella: Ella continues looking around the room while waiting for the others to finish stuff. 11:30:13 PM Canto: There doesn't seem to be anything unusual. Just a weirdyl ornate hand mirror. 11:30:55 PM Rafe: Rafe puts the mirror back. "Still handsome." 11:32:06 PM Josie: Sehr schoen. 11:32:08 PM Rafe: Rafe looks more closely at the box itself to make sure we didn't miss anything. 11:32:26 PM Canto: It's a nice box. 11:32:37 PM Ella: What? 11:33:08 PM Rafe: You speak German, Dr. Black? 11:34:27 PM Josie: Aber naturlich. 11:34:51 PM Josie: It *is* one of the major scholarly languages, after all. 11:36:40 PM Rafe: So what did you find? Or were you just referring to me? 11:37:25 PM Josie: Oh, with the "pretty" comment? No, that was you. 11:37:39 PM Josie: He murdered the old priest. 11:37:47 PM Josie: And made sure no one would be able to recognize him. 11:37:50 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles, but it disappears with the next comment. 11:37:58 PM Ella: Well. 11:38:00 PM Josie: And... ah, here's a list of names. 11:38:25 PM Rafe: Just took his identity as a priest or is he a shifter? 11:41:45 PM Josie: ... I'm not sure if he was a shapeshifter or used magic to achieve the same effect, but it was an existing identity. 11:42:23 PM Rafe: So he could look like anything now. I wonder if your "Theo" is aware of that. 11:43:59 PM Josie: He's not *my* Theo. 11:44:13 PM Josie: If anything, he's Anya's Theo. They've known each other a lot longer. 11:44:35 PM Rafe: Oh, I didn't mean it that way. Just that I haven't really met him. 11:45:01 PM Josie: Oh. Point taken, I ought to have introduced you properly last night. 11:45:15 PM Josie: Theo's wonderful, he helped me make a mechanical frog and a key that'll start any car. 11:45:24 PM Rafe: It's quite all right. There was a lot going on last night. 11:45:43 PM Rafe: That key sounds incredibly useful. 11:45:45 PM Josie: He got stabbed when we met him. ... it was a bit of a mess. 11:45:53 PM Josie: And it is. It's a good thing I'm not a car thief. 11:46:13 PM Josie: Hm. 11:46:27 PM Rafe: Something else? 11:46:28 PM Josie: Well, this book describes the ghost engine all right, and how we took it to the chapterhouse. 11:46:30 PM Josie: Josie reads. 11:50:08 PM Josie: ... nothing about what their plan is. 11:50:16 PM Josie: Just that they're accelerating it. 11:50:37 PM Rafe: This ghost engine was what you found in LA? He had something to do with it? Or just his group? 11:52:00 PM Josie: He has somethin... 11:52:03 PM Josie: Aha! 11:52:17 PM Josie: Thule, what did I tell you. 11:53:34 PM Josie: Nothing about Germany or Hitler or any of that, Ultima Thule. 11:54:07 PM Josie: I wish I could show this to Emil Goldberg, he'd know exactly where it came from. 11:54:12 PM Rafe: Who? 11:54:37 PM Josie: Oh, one of my German friends. 11:54:49 PM Josie: He's a bit better on this sort of thing than I am. 11:59:19 PM Rafe: So what do we do now? AM Josie: I'm... not sure, actually. AM Josie: We should probably bring this back to the chapterhouse. AM Josie: I wish we *did* know where Theo is, but there's no way to tell what their plans are from this. AM Rafe: The three others are listening to some voice in the Tear, trying to see if it says anything, I suppose. Do you think we should check in with them and make sure they're ok before we go? AM Josie: Yes. One moment. AM Josie: ... oh no, no no no. Something is very very wrong, very wrong. AM Rafe: What is it? AM Josie: Singing. AM Josie: ... it's really... beautiful singing. AM Rafe: In the Tear? AM Ella: Singing? Is it coming from the tear? AM Josie: I don't know, it's the steeple. AM Josie: Up from here. AM Rafe: There was some if you listened close enough. AM Rafe: That's what they were listening to. AM Josie: It's in my *head.* AM Josie: It's *wrong.* AM Rafe: Mr. Kent was saying they were listening to it to learn. AM Josie: NO! AM Rafe: But they looked more like they were... hypnotized or something. He shrugged it off. AM Josie: I'm not going up there! AM Josie: You have to make it stop somehow! AM Rafe: Dr. Black? Are you ok? AM Josie: NO. AM Josie: Tie me to something or something, please! AM Josie: I want to go up there, you don't understand. Please, please make it stop, it's *not right.* AM Rafe: Come on. Let's get you outside. AM Rafe: Rafe takes her hand and pulls her through the door to leave. AM Josie: No, I can HEAR IT from there. AM Josie: Josie resists. AM Josie: Please, just go upstairs and make it stop or knock me out OR SOMETHING.... AM Josie: Josie trails off. AM Rafe: ... all right. AM | Edited 12:22:40 AM Ella: Ella looks around for cotton balls or tissues or something similar to stuff in her own ears. AM Rafe: Rafe heads back up to the steeple. AM Josie: Josie dodges out of his grasp and runs up to the steeple ahead of them. AM Rafe: Dr. Black! Wait! AM Rafe: Rafe chases after her. AM | Removed 12:23:34 AM Ella: This message has been removed. AM Ella: Ella abandons her search and dashes after them. AM Canto: Josie runs up first! The stairs are super rickety. AM Josie: Josie runs up there. AM Canto: Josie gets up to the belltower first, where teh three Council agents are clustered around the tear. Tabitha looks at Josie as she busts in. "You hear it too, don't you? Isn't it wonderful?" AM Rafe: Rafe is close on her heels! AM Josie: It's amazing! What is it? AM Ella: Ella takes up the rear, hands on her ears. AM Canto: Rafe busts in second, with Ella right behind. AM Canto: ONce again, you all feel invigorated by the Tear, as well. AM Canto: Tabitha: I don't know. I just want to listen and listen... AM Rafe: You need to silence it. AM Canto: Tabitha: I could never do that. AM Josie: No, it's beautiful! Just listen! AM Josie: Nothing that sounds like that could be bad. AM Rafe: ....it is. AM Josie: No it isn't. What do you know anyway, you're new. AM Rafe: ...I know beauty. AM Canto: The singing is very loud. You can all hear it. AM | Edited 12:32:36 AM Ella: Ella holds her hands tighter against her ears. AM Rafe: Rafe shakes his head vigorously. "We need to get out of here. All of us." AM Ella: Ella extends a shadowy tendril towards the tear, trying to see if it will end up... inside. AM Josie: You can go if you want. AM Josie: I'm staying here. AM Canto: Tabitha: You should stay here, too, Mr. Winsor. And you, Miss Burke. Can't you hear it? AM Canto: Ella's shadow tentacle brushes the Tear's perimeter. AM Canto: Suddenly, it seems to turn *solid*. AM Rafe: I can. And it's wonderful... but it's not right. AM Canto: As it touches the TEar itself, there's a loud screech, and teh beautiful music stops, replaced by that horrible chanting you heard days ago on Theo's radio, when you first tracked the source of that signal here. AM Canto: The spell ends. AM Josie: Josie blinks. AM Josie: Right, we need to leave. *Now.* AM Josie: This time you might actually consider listening to me! AM Canto: The Council agents rub their eyes. "Yeah, definitely." AM Josie: Josie grabs Tabitha's arm and tries to hustle her down the steps. AM Rafe: Rafe ushers the rest down as well. AM Ella: Ella grabs a random person, too, and starts down the stairs, also. AM Canto: Everyone gets out of the steeple. AM Ella: I had no idea something like that was gonna happen. AM Josie: Josie hands Tabitha off to Rafe and hurries back into an alleyway or sidestreet. AM Rafe: Where are you going? AM Ella: Hey, wait! AM Rafe: Follow her, Miss Burke. AM Ella: Ella does so! AM Rafe: Rafe looks at Tabitha. "Are you all right?" AM Canto: Tabitha nods. "Yeah, I'm okay." AM Rafe: Rafe turns to the men. "And you?" AM Canto: Jacob: A bit embarassed. Damn siren spell. One of the simplest spells in the book. AM Rafe: Classic Greek. AM Rafe: You three should head back. Let them know what happened and get the right wards up. AM Rafe: We'll be right behind you. AM Canto: Jacob: ... means there's something on the other side of that tear that's waiting. And it wants people like us. AM Rafe: Rafe nods. "I'll find the others and we can talk about it where it's safe." AM Rafe: Will you all be all right, then? I need to go find the rest of my team. AM Josie: Josie returns with Ella, looking a bit more composed. AM Rafe: Are you ok, Dr. Black? AM Josie: Perfectly fine. AM Josie: ... if I use my abilities it leaves me vulnerable to interference, it seems. AM Rafe: What were you trying to do? AM Josie: Check if they were all right. AM Josie: And they weren't. AM Josie: Next time I say something like what I said, please act quickly. I'm certain you'd never do anything permanently damaging, but ... it would be dangerous. If someone took me over completely. AM Rafe: Rafe nods. "Maybe next time a quick trip up the stairs would be better." AM Josie: I burned a man to a pile of ashes once. AM Josie: It would be dangerous. AM Rafe: He flew too close to the sun? AM Rafe: Rafe smiles uneasily. AM Josie: I don't like to be touched without permission. AM Rafe: Noted. Shall we get back to the office? AM Josie: Right. ... you should drive this time, please. AM Josie: Josie tosses him the keys. AM Rafe: Rafe catches them. AM Rafe: Rafe leads the way back to the car and opens the doors for the ladies. AM Canto: We shall end it there! AM Josie: I think I'd give you and Ella permission. Especially if somebody was magicking my brain. AM Canto: I'm assuming you're brining the mirror and the journal with you? AM Rafe: Yup.